<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Were The Question And You Were The Answer (And The World Would Make Sense Again If I Held Your Hand) by SwallaShalla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204510">You Were The Question And You Were The Answer (And The World Would Make Sense Again If I Held Your Hand)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwallaShalla/pseuds/SwallaShalla'>SwallaShalla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Post S4, Post-Canon, Reunions, Speculation, hes dramatic i dont apologise for him, miller is a little shit who swears alot and has tons of internal monologues, please just let nathan miller be happy, s4, s5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwallaShalla/pseuds/SwallaShalla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miller si sveglia nel bunker dopo solo Praimfaya. Tutti quelli che ama sono morti. O lo sono?</p><p>Aka Miller cerca nell'intero bunker per assicurarsi che Bryan sia vivo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake &amp; Nathan Miller, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bryan &amp; Harper McIntyre, Bryan/Nathan Miller, Clarke Griffin &amp; Nathan Miller, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Harper McIntyre &amp; Nathan Miller, Monty Green &amp; Nathan Miller, Nathan Miller &amp; John Murphy, Nathan Miller &amp; Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake &amp; Nathan Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Were The Question And You Were The Answer (And The World Would Make Sense Again If I Held Your Hand)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680319">you were the question and you were the answer (and the world would make sense again if i held your hand)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/delinquentprincess/pseuds/delinquentprincess">delinquentprincess</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680319">you were the question and you were the answer (and the world would make sense again if i held your hand)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/delinquentprincess/pseuds/delinquentprincess">delinquentprincess</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La prima cosa che Miller registra quando si sveglia è il freddo pavimento di cemento del bunker. Quindi le luci fluorescenti sopra la testa, seguite rapidamente dalla pressione della mano di Jackson contro l'avambraccio che lo aiutava.</p><p>La prossima cosa che nota è l'assenza di suo padre accanto a lui. Diede un'occhiata in giro per la stanza e si rese conto che c'erano molte meno persone di quante ce ne fossero quando cadde incosciente. Oh giusto. Miller serrò la mascella, inghiottì oltre il nodo in gola e si volse le lacrime dagli occhi. Aveva un lavoro da svolgere. Prima fece un cenno a Jackson, dirigendosi verso Kane, che stava proprio fuori dalla porta dell'ufficio (guardando impotente Abby che stava scappando dalla stanza). Jackson lo seguì da vicino. Quando gli occhi di Kane si posarono su Miller, il ragazzo poté vedere la colpa in loro. Bene, dovrebbe sentirsi in colpa, pensò Miller, ha appena ucciso mio padre.</p><p>"Miller-"</p><p>"Doveva essere fatto." Venne fuori burbero e troncato, "Qualcosa che posso fare per aiutare?" Miller ha esaminato la stanza. Kane afferrò la ringhiera, appoggiando gran parte del suo peso contro di essa, e Miller fece come lui.</p><p>“Puoi provare a mantenere la pace mentre riconfiguriamo dove saranno gli alloggi di Skaikru. Sembra che Octavia ci abbia lasciato al livello 5-"</p><p>Le parole di Kane svanirono dalle orecchie di Miller mentre lo colpiva. <em>Il livello 5 doveva essere il quartiere di Farm Station. Farm Station. Bryan.</em> Nel panico, Miller perquisì di nuovo la stanza, ma per la vita di lui non riuscì a vedere quella felpa rossa. La sua presa sulla ringhiera divenne bianca.</p><p>Miller sapeva che era arrivato al bunker (ha fatto in modo che scrutasse attraverso le finestre oscurate delle porte dell'hangar per assicurarsi che Bryan non fosse lì con Jasper che faceva qualcosa di assolutamente idiota). Si ricordò di averlo intravisto entrare nel bunker, diavolo, si ricordava di Bryan che gli passava accanto mentre si dirigeva verso gli alloggi della Farm Station. Ma poi i terrestri li stavano strappando dai loro letti e c'erano così tante persone che Miller lo perse di vista.<br/>
E non importava se Jackson fosse accanto a lui o il fatto che fossero sull'orlo di <em>qualcosa</em>, Miller non riusciva a vedere Bryan da nessuna parte. La conversazione che avevano appena prima del grande combattimento con ALIE tornò di corsa a Miller. Bryan non voleva nulla di tutto ciò. Avrebbero dovuto avere una casa sul lago con mais e polli e ...</p><p>"Saremmo dovuti invecchiare insieme."</p><p>Sia Kane che Jackson gli hanno dato uno sguardo perplesso. Li spinse oltre, di nuovo giù dalla rampa e cominciò a lacerare la sua gente rimasta. Girando intorno a chiunque avesse anche la minima somiglianza con Bryan. Non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare se Bryan avesse fatto parte della lista originale di Clarke, non era lì quando Monty lo lesse ad alta voce per l'intero campo.</p><p>"Bryan!” Miller stava diventando disperato, c'erano solo 100 persone nella camera principale (<em>100, come siamo finiti qui, di nuovo?</em>). Non poteva perdere Bryan. Non dopo tutto quello che hanno passato. Mesi separati dallo Skybox, poi dal terreno, e poi da quel geniale idro generatore. Miller non avrebbe lasciato che Kane e alcune radiazioni li separassero di nuovo, questa volta per sempre.</p><p>The Hydro Farm. È stato un colpo lungo, ma Miller non si è arreso finché non ha provato tutte le sue opzioni.  Corse verso la porta che si dirigeva verso i livelli inferiori solo per imbattersi in Octavia e Indra arrabbiata e terrena che si metteva in mezzo.</p><p>"Levati di mezzo, Octavia." Lui sogghignò, non ebbe tempo per le sue cazzate da regina di terra.</p><p>Indra sembrava sul punto di intervenire, ma Octavia alzò semplicemente la mano e si fece da parte, lasciando passare Miller. Dovrebbe ricordarsi di ringraziarla più tardi.</p><p>La corsa in ascensore per il Livello 5 sembrava la più lunga della vita di Miller e quando finalmente le porte si aprirono si sentì come se stesse per svenire o vomitare dallo stress. Mentre finalmente girava l'angolo per l'apertura della più grande fattoria idroelettrica che abbia mai visto, ha impiegato a malapena il tempo per ammirarlo prima di imbattersi nelle file di cibo.</p><p>“Bryan!”  urlò fino a che la sua gola non era cruda e corse fino a quando le sue gambe caddero da sotto di lui. La fattoria idroelettrica era vuota. Bryan non c'era più. Miller finalmente lasciò che le sue emozioni lo raggiungessero mentre si sedeva, rannicchiato nella terra, tra steli di mais (  Pianse più forte di quanto avesse mai avuto in tutta la sua vita. La perdita di suo padre, in cima al drenaggio emotivo della fine del fottuto mondo, era troppo per lui e arricciò le dita nella terra umida. Le sue lacrime colarono nel terreno e tutto ciò che riuscì a pensare era, anche la mente, non l'acqua della vita.</p><p>Miller non poteva scrollarsi di dosso la sensazione di essere completamente solo adesso. Suo padre e Bryan erano morti. Harper, Monty e Jasper probabilmente erano troppo a questo punto. Bellamy, Clarke e Raven non sembravano mai tornare dall'isola. Singhiozzò. Era così solo.</p><p>Sentì dei passi avvicinarsi alle sue spalle, probabilmente Kane o Jackson che venivano a trovarlo. O, diavolo, anche Abby è venuta a scoprire chi stava urlando (ricordava che la baia medica era solo a un livello superiore a questo). A questo punto non gli importava. Non gli importava fino a quando la persona dietro di lui non parlò.</p><p>“Nate?”</p><p> Il rumore che uscì dalla gola di Miller fu catturato da qualche parte tra un singhiozzo, una risata e un suono incredulo.  Sbatté la testa così in fretta che si sarebbe preoccupato che si spezzasse in un giorno normale.  Ma non gli importava perché lì, dietro di lui, in quella stupida, bellissima felpa rossa con cappuccio c'era Bryan.  Bryan, che sembrava stanco delle ossa e preoccupato, ma vivo.</p><p> Senza nemmeno pensarci altro, Miller si arrampicò dal suo posto a terra.  Entrambi gli uomini non hanno esitato prima di immergersi l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro.  Era preoccupato quanto me, si rese conto Miller.  Strinse più forte Bryan.</p><p> “Pensavo fossi morto, Nate.  La gente parlava di un Miller che veniva portato fuori con il resto di loro, pensavo il peggio. "  Bryan si scosse contro di lui e si aggrappò al dorso della giacca delle sue guardie.  "Non ti ho visto quando mi sono svegliato.  Stavo andando fuori di testa. "</p><p> Miller affondò il naso nella spalla di Bryan e si tirò indietro, in modo che potesse guardarlo negli occhi.  Erano rossi e gonfi e le sue guance erano bagnate dalle sue lacrime.  Miller immaginava di avere lo stesso aspetto.  “Ho pensato la stessa cosa, Bry.  Perché diavolo pensi che io sia quaggiù? "  Miller gli afferrò entrambi i lati delle guance, massaggiandosi i pollici con un movimento rassicurante.  "Come mi hai trovato?"</p><p> "Mi sono svegliato e non ti ho visto, quindi sono andato di corsa nei quartieri della Alpha Station solo per incontrare un gruppo di terroristi arrabbiati.  Octavia fu in realtà quella che mi trovò e mi disse che eri qui. ”  Un'altra cosa per cui ringrazio Octavia.</p><p> Miller tirò di nuovo Bryan tra le sue braccia.  "Non voglio mai più perderti, mi senti?"</p><p> "Ma che dire di Jackson?"</p><p> Jackson, giusto.  "Capirà.  Era la fine del mondo, nessuno voleva essere solo. "  Bryan annuì contro la sua spalla.</p><p> “Nate?”</p><p> “Hmm”</p><p> "Ti amo."</p><p> Scoppiò in un sorriso e mise un bacio proprio sotto l'orecchio di Bryan.  "Ti amo anch'io."</p><p> Sembrava che Bryan non volesse aspettare ancora un secondo perché improvvisamente stava girando la testa e premendo le labbra contro quelle di Miller.  Non che Miller si stesse lamentando.  I suoi baci tornarono con vigore, cercando di recuperare il tempo perduto (proprio come fecero quando lo riportò per la prima volta da Ice Nation).  Bussarono al naso mentre stavano passando ad un angolo più comodo e Bryan iniziò a ridere.</p><p> "È ironico che siamo tornati insieme nel mezzo di un campo di grano?"</p><p> "Potrebbe non essere in una casa vicino a un lago, ma ho detto che avresti coltivato mais".  Disse Miller in tutta serietà.</p><p> Il sorriso di Bryan crebbe e il divario tra i denti divenne più evidente, "che dire delle mie galline?"</p><p> "Ci accontenteremo."  Miller lo tirò su e gli baciò un lato della testa, portando Bryan fuori dalla fattoria idroelettrica e risalendo al livello principale.  Miller non sarebbe stato solo, aveva Bryan.  Sarebbe andato tutto bene.</p><p> •••</p><p> Sono trascorsi 5 anni più velocemente di quanto Miller si aspettasse.  Non abbastanza veloce, ma comunque veloce.  Dopo aver appreso che i suoi amici erano in realtà vivi e che stavano andando nello spazio (senza di lui, potrebbe aggiungere. Quei bastardi), cominciò a guardare avanti con impazienza di tornare di nuovo a terra.  Come ha detto suo padre, avrebbero ricostruito il mondo.</p><p> Miller scoprì, da Niylah di tutte le persone, che la ragione per cui Bryan (e lui stesso sembrava) fosse persino entrato nel bunker era perché si aprivano le macchie di Bellamy, Clarke e Raven.  Non era mai stato più grato che Bellamy avesse avvolto la Rover attorno a un albero in vita sua.</p><p> Si è fatto un nome mentre era nel bunker.  Con Bellamy e suo padre non più in giro, divenne capo delle guardie e responsabile delle rotazioni e dell'integrazione dei terrestri nel loro sistema già funzionante.  Entrò anche a far parte del circolo interno di Octavia, che consisteva in se stesso, Kane, Indra e Niylah.  Conosceva i meccanismi interni del bunker come il palmo della sua mano.  E con un incontro con il nuovo comandante, Miller è stato in grado di ottenere Bryan responsabile della fattoria Hydro (non che fosse difficile, era uno dei pochi abitanti della Farm Station rimasti).</p><p> La vita nel bunker andava bene.  Tranquillo, calmo.  Miller non voleva quasi tornare a terra.  Ma poi hanno superato i 5 anni.  Quindi 5 e mezzo.  Poi 6. Le persone stavano iniziando a diventare irrequiete e le guardie dovevano lavorare tutto il giorno per mantenere la pace.  Miller rimase seduta nell'ufficio di Octavia per un anno con i suoi Indra e Kane che cercavano di trovare una soluzione, non trovarono nulla.  Erano intrappolati.</p><p> Quindi, 6 anni e un paio di settimane dopo, il portello di Polis si aprì e John Murphy infilò la testa nella trappola.</p><p> "Ragazzi, siete ancora vivi quaggiù?"  Il modo in cui riuscì a essere il primo dentro fu oltre Miller.</p><p> Tuttavia, gli otto esterni non sono andati oltre quanto Murphy perché 1200 persone improvvisamente si stavano facendo strada verso la superficie, tra cui Miller.  Non appena la luce del sole ha colpito il suo viso è stato immediatamente trasportato a 7 anni fa, quando è atterrato per la prima volta sulla terra, la differenza questa volta?  Meno verde.  Ash e detriti li circondavano, ma poteva vedere il verde in lontananza e sapeva che tutto sarebbe andato bene.</p><p> Per poco non atterrò la faccia prima nel cemento quando un peso gli colpì improvvisamente la schiena, le braccia strette che si avvicinavano e gli stringevano le spalle.  Dita sottili, unghie morse.  Harper.  Si girò di scatto in modo da poterla abbracciare correttamente ed entrambi ridevano.</p><p> "Sei vivo!"  la sua felicità lo fece sorridere più grande.</p><p> "Sei vivo!"</p><p> Quando finalmente si allontanarono, la guardò bene.  Era più anziana che era evidente ma era più maturata di ogni altra cosa.  Miller pensò che avesse lo stesso aspetto.  Non aveva più la treccia, ma era sempre della stessa altezza e assolutamente la stessa Harper.  Dio, gli mancava.  La tirò a sé per un altro abbraccio mentre alla fine si guardava alle spalle per vedere chi fosse lì.</p><p> Monty sembrava il più cresciuto di tutti loro, si rese conto.  I tagli di capelli coordinati tra lui e Murphy erano adatti a lui.  Murphy ed Emori sembravano lo stesso di sempre, invece ora con un piccolo fascio appollaiato sul fianco ed Echo appeso vicino a loro.  Bellamy, ora con la barba, sospeso vicino a Clarke, ora con i capelli tagliati e un bambino?  (ha sicuramente avuto un po 'di recupero da fare).  Non poté fare a meno di notare la mancanza di una distanza amichevole tra loro e il pensiero, finalmente il figlio di puttana lo fece.  Raven annuì con la testa e sorrise,</p><p> "Miller."</p><p> “Reyes”.  Sorrise mentre finalmente lasciava andare Harper.  Bellamy fu il prossimo ad avanzare e gli diede una pacca sulla schiena.  Aveva i suoi amici indietro.</p><p> "È bello riaverti qui."  Miller sorrise a Bellamy e guardò mentre l'uomo rivolgeva la sua attenzione a Clarke.</p><p> "È bello essere tornati."</p><p> Tutto sembrava giusto, ed era quasi come se non fosse passato il tempo se non fosse stato per i cambiamenti fisici.  Tutti sembravano più felici, più leggeri.  Come ai loro primi giorni a terra.  Certo che avevano recuperato da fare, ma che poteva aspettare, avevano un bunker di persone da riportare a terra.  Harper aveva altri piani.<br/>
 Ansimando, allungò la mano e gli afferrò la mano sinistra, fissando la fascia di metallo che gli avvolgeva il dito.  "Ti sei sposato?!" Alla sua esclamazione, tutti improvvisamente si incuriosirono.</p><p> "Complimenti, amico."  Bellamy gli mise una mano sulla spalla.</p><p> "Quanto tempo hai impiegato Praimfaya per te e Jackson a fare finalmente il nodo?"  Miller aggrottò le sopracciglia a Raven ma poi si rese conto di non avere idea di quanto la sua vita fosse cambiata nel corso dei 6 anni (sì, avevano molto da recuperare.)</p><p>"Oh, no, non sono sposato con Jackson.  Bryan e io ci siamo sposati, circa un anno e mezzo fa." Spiegò, Harper ansimò di nuovo.</p><p>"Che cosa?! Stronzi vi siete sposati senza di me?!” Lo colpì sulla spalla.</p><p>“Ahi! Ehi, coglioni, voi siete andati nello spazio senza di me! ”</p><p>Lei socchiuse gli occhi, "Abbastanza giusto. Dov'è Bryan?"</p><p>Miller si guardò intorno e lo trovò seduto con alcuni dei bambini più piccoli che erano nati nel bunker ed erano quasi delusi dal nuovo ambiente.  Indicò nella sua direzione e Harper decollò di corsa, solo per fermarsi in modo che lei non lo rovesciò con la forza del suo abbraccio. A Miller piaceva quella foto, il suo migliore amico e suo marito ridevano insieme.</p><p>Si voltò e trovò Bellamy, Clarke e lo strano bambino scomparso dal loro gruppo (probabilmente per trovare Octavia e Abby).</p><p>"Sei preoccupato che sia lo stesso di prima?" La voce di Murphy fu presa da qualche parte tra scherzo, serio e preoccupazione (Miller decise che papà Murphy era strano).</p><p>"No, non eri laggiù. Le cose sono cambiate, Octavia le ha cambiate." Miller sorrise di nuovo mentre guardava indietro verso Bryan, Harper e i bambini piccoli che si stavano aggrappando alla sua gamba. "Penso che le cose andranno meglio questa volta."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>